Overwatch's New Hero: Ironman
by ScourgeTheBoss
Summary: Anthony felt it boil inside him since the Museum incident. The burning desire to become a hero. But how? Well, they always said, heroes are never born; they're created. And with his genius, he has created a hero. The Invincible Ironman. Overwatch's newest hero.


Hey, guys!

In all seriousness, I have waaaaay too many ideas in my head, so I'm trying my best to get them all out before I continue my other stories. So I had been watching some of the overwatch scenes from some time ago and that kid Brian (y'know, who smashed in Widowmaker's face with the Doomfist gauntlet?), is literally begging for a story. Like, I had this idea since I first saw the scene but I'm only putting it down for you all to read now.

Sorry about that.

Now, I decided to not make him another doomfist candidate like other stories I've seen do, but make him something totally different instead. Not a reincarnation of a hero, but his own hero to be formed from the spark of a single punch.

As you can tell by the title, yes. Ironman.

But enough about my thoughts, you came to read a story. Enjoy!

(P.S: I changed his name from Brian to Anthony Stark. Just for the fanfic of course.)

* * *

It had been a month since Anthony had experienced Talon & Overwatch agents in his visit to the museum. A month of people surrounding him asking for details as well as glares from people who were jealous of all the attention that he was getting. If it wasn't girls from across the school asking for his number or hanging onto him, it was the Press asking for interviews whenever he got home. His dad usually told them to go away, but every once in a while, Anthony and his brother would answer their questions.

Of course, there just _had_ to the occasional asshole who would try to bully him in order to make him feel as insignificant as he once had been.

One such boy, named Simon, thought it would be funny to annoy him for a week. Of course, Anthony had taken it like a man and didn't even give him the time to confront him; which seemed to increase his school cred even further. Now even more people wanted to be his friend all of a sudden. While he was indeed happy, he knew two things about this:

1) These people didn't _actually_ care about his well-being. They just wanted to also look cool in front of others by hanging onto him.

2) These people would leave him once he made a mistake that could possibly damage his Cred. It would return to simply him not being noticed. Who would want to be with someone who wasn't famous anymore?

The answer was his longtime friends. Sophia, Zack & Tyrone. His friends who had been with him from 7th Grade. Well, Sophia had been with him since childhood, but that didn't matter much right now. They were the only people who still treated him normally. As he entered the cafeteria, he inwardly groaned at all the stares, winks and waves he was getting. He would usually answer back with a sheepish grin or wave. Then he sat down with his friends; as he did every time.

Sophia. A bubbly, energetic girl who seemed to know all the gossip across the school. Got along with few teachers and had freckles along her face. Her hair always reached the middle of her back and was always in a ponytail.

Zack. Genius when it comes to mathematics and Science. Very awkward socially and no other friends except them. Barely speaks, but always seems to have a wise opinion. Black hair. Secretly had a crush on Sophia but is way too shy to ask her out (despite the many times Anthony tried to hook them up).

Tyrone. Brown-skinned. Loudmouthed and polite in his own ways. Is mostly with his girlfriend but has time to spend with others. Seems to know a LOT of people (which he proved) and loves trap music. But his favourite artist is Drake... Also loves pineapple. And chicken. Pretty much eats anything given to him. Has a huge ego too.

"Hey, Tony. What's good, homeboy?" Tyrone greeted first, fist-bumping Anthony as he sat, then stealing some of his chips from his tray. Anthony gasped but instead of confronting him, rolled his eyes. He was used to it by now.

"I'm good Tyrone. How's Chloe?" He answered, knowing that Tyrone was going to turn into a soppy love-telling state. The guy almost had hearts in his eyes.

"Well, let me tell you-"

"Tell him after we leave, Ty," Sophia spoke up, having been inspecting her nails. Anthony had seen her do it for at least 1 billion times since she suddenly knew that she had nails. "Nobody else wants to hear about your romance."

"Oh come on, Sophia. It's not our fault you can't catch a man." Tyrone responded, to which he was punched in the shoulder for. "You hit just like a girl should doe."

"Hi." Zack barely whispered, still eating slowly. Anthony had long since gotten used to the almost non-existent voice. He smiled as he greeted back.

"Nice to see you too, Zack."

Zack smiled shyly but continued to eat.

"So Tony." Sophia drawled, turning back to him. "How's it like to be the centre of attention for almost a month?"

"If anything, bad."

Tyrone looked taken aback.

"Boy, you got all these girls lining up for your ass. If I wasn't already taken, I'd have been making moves on them!"

"Easy for you to say, bro. You've always had it with girls."

"True dat. But hey, if you can't stop 'em, just fuc-"

The bell proceeded to ring; indicating the beginning of afternoon classes.

"Just great. Bell blocking my damn speech every time."

Everyone got up to leave, including the group of friends. Anthony knew he would finish his burger on the way to class.

"What we got next, Zack?" Tyrone yawned, hands behind his head in an overly relaxed manner. As soon as his sweetheart showed up, his mouth turned up in a grin and he gave out an arm to which she grabbed. Anthony grinned; they were pretty much inseparable.

"Hey, guys." Chloe greeted, to which they all greeted back. She was just settling into their group and was pretty nice. She had even once baked cookies for them all when they first met. Chloe usually chatted with Sophia as she had been the one who had pretty much made the couple get together.

"Science..." Zack murmured, to which Tyrone groaned. Everyone already knew why. He loved the class, but hated the new teacher who seemed to always try and catch him out.

"That bitch is gonna come fo' me again today," Tyrone growled as they saw her up ahead. "She fitna try roast my ass with that dick-smellin' breath. Damn hoe. Who she tryna teach looking like she's been working the corner 5 minutes ago?"

"Hey, cool it, bae. We _know_ just how much you hate her." Chloe remarked to which he visibly cooled down.

"Hell yeah, you know." He hissed as he walked into the classroom. She had been watching him from the door walk in with eyes like an eagle looking for prey.

* * *

"Dad! Bro! I'm back!" Anthony called out as he locked the door behind him. He turned around and was knocked to the floor by his brother's bear hug.

"Hey, Timmy." Anthony laughed, patting his brother's head who decided to snuggle deeper in his embrace. "Where's dad?"

"He's not here now. He left a while ago, saying something about a great business deal. He said it shouldn't be long though..."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Dad didn't-"

"It wasn't his fault, bro. I had told him I wasn't hungry."

"... Okay."

By now, the brothers were getting into the kitchen. Anthony checked the freezer while Timmy sat on a stool at the table. As he rummaged around, he finally found something they could eat.

"Pizza?"

Timmy nodded vigorously as Anthony brought out 2 frozen pizzas and began warming up the oven. As he turned the dial, the front door opened and shut loudly.

"Boys, you here?!" A voice shouted. A voice they knew all too well. Timmy jumped from his seat and ran towards it. Anthony chased after him.

" _DAAAD!_ "

"There you are, you little gremlin!"

Dad picked up Timmy, throwing him in the air and catching him once more as Timmy laughed while Anthony trailed behind him waiting for his turn. As Dad put down his brother, he gave Anthony a great bear hug; almost squeezing the life out of the teenager. Anthony tried his best to get his dad to release him but that wasn't going to happen. Finally, he was released, and oxygen was given to his lungs once more. As he coughed, Timmy and their dad laughed.

"Hello there, son." He said, clapping his eldest on the back. Again, Anthony had the breath knocked out of him.

"I was just going to start warming up some pizzas for us to eat. Want one?"

"Sure, son. Let's eat."

Brian could tell that their father had something else to say, but wasn't sure whether to tell them or not. As the man headed upstairs, Anthony was sure that he had seen his father's face shift into a grim look. He could only hope now.

"Dad? Pepperoni for three?" Anthony shouted up the stairs.

"Yes!" Was the answer he received.

With the oven sufficiently warmed, Anthony slid in a pizza. He sat down at the kitchen table, playing a game on his phone as he waited for the time to pass. His brother turned on the TV; with the news automatically the first channel that appeared.

"Reports of Omnic violence is on the rise within King's Row once more; with rumours of an 'Omnic Genocide' on the streets. While there are many within London who wish to be at peace with the Omnics and live along-side them, there are just as many who see themselves as superior to them. This is Asha Tasly; News at 5."

Timmy turned the channel afterwards, switching to one of his many kiddy channels. Anthony stopped paying attention until his father came back downstairs. He didn't look as unhappy as he once was but a few rays of slight discomfort shown through his facade of a smile.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Anthony asked; having gained his mother's ability to read his father like a book. "Did something happen?"

His father sighed as he also sat at the table. Head in his hands.

"I'm... Gonna be moving."

Timmy muted the TV as he turned quickly.

"Moving?" The small boy repeated. "But why?"

The man patted the boy's head softly as his smile grew wider; yet sadder.

"My skills... They're needed elsewhere. Stark Industries was beginning to kick off while your mother was here and now companies have begun to realise my talents. They want me in England now. London to be precise."

"Woah, woah, _WOAH!_ " Anthony reacted loudly. " _London?! All the way over?!_ "

"Yep. A company needs me. They've paid for the flight, my stay, everything. I pretty much have no choice."

"But why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because I literally found out _today._ " His father sighed, raking his hands through his hair. Anthony was taken aback by the revelation. He glanced towards the oven as he remembered the pizza in it. Seeing it was fine, he concentrated back on the conversation.

"So we won't be going with you?" Timmy interjected, eyes wide.

"Well, yes and no. One of you will need to stay here. The company will only allow one of you to come with me, so..."

Timmy and their Father turned to Anthony. He already knew what was coming before they had even said anything.

"Yeah, yeah, I know he's not old enough to be at home alone," Anthony said, rolling his eyes as Timmy's fist pumped the air. "You guys go. I'll watch the house."

"Thank you, Anthony, for being a mature older brother once more." Their father comforted, placing a hand on Anthony's shoulder. "one day, your time will soon come."

"It's fine dad. I'm used to it by now anyway." He replied. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Next week."

" _Next week?!_ " Timmy shouted, "That was quick!"

"Yes, they apparently need me ASAP."

"You'll be back for Christmas, right?!" Anthony wondered.

"Oh, of course! I expect so, or I might just riot!"

"Hey, does anyone smell something burning?" Timmy picked up, nose to the air. All eyes suddenly turned to the Oven.

"Ah crap!"

Anthony ran over to the oven, opening the cover for the billow of smoke to come rushing outwards. He coughed and waved away the smoke as he brought out the burnt Pizza. He coughed some more to clear out his lungs and brought it to the table. Timmy turned off the smoke alarm.

"I know I said I liked my Pizzas well done, but I didn't think it would be done enough to turn into charcoal..." His Father joked, prompting Timmy to giggle.

Anthony threw it away as he settled another Pizza inside it. It seemed they would need to wait another 30 minutes...

* * *

In the earliest hours of the morning, Anthony got up from his bed, made sure his father was sleeping and headed downstairs. He headed down even further than normal; straight down into the Cave beneath their home. Or rather, as His Father called it, 'The Engineer's Lair'.

As he came to a giant circular door, a red beam of light scanned across the entire cave entrance. When it had finished scanning across his whole body, the door spoke to him in a grave, deep voice.

" **Anthony Edward Stark identified. Enter.** "

With barely any sound, the door released pipes and valves as it transformed into the wall; allowing him to enter into the giant expanse that was the Lair. Machinery equipment was everywhere; across the walls, the floor and along the tables. Most were projects that had yet to be completed while a special placed named 'the armoury' held all the finished products. But what Anthony wanted wasn't here. It was deeper.

He headed further into the cave, more lights flickering on as if sensing his presence. Soon enough, there was another stairwell downwards. He went down it to his own part of the Cave. Not as large as his Father's but large enough for what he wanted to do. As he came to the bottom, he clapped twice softly, causing the lights to dimly begin brightening.

" ** _Welcome back, Mr Stark. Time is 1:15 AM. With School later, I suggest you head back to be-_** "

"Don't wanna hear it, JARVIS."

JARVIS referred to the A.I he had helped create a year ago. It didn't have access to the rest of the house, but it did hold access to what Anthony had; making him inseparable to Anthony's work. JARVIS initially had been created as a remnant of an old butler that they had who unfortunately died. In his memory, JARVIS the A.I had been created.

" _ **Yes, Sir. How can I help you?**_ "

"Open 'Suit of Iron' blueprints."

Across the glass table in front of him, designs opened up about different parts of a larger plan. He skim-read through them; after all, he had been the one who had written and created all of the blueprints here. It was a given he would know what he had already laid down.

"Remove all except the repulsor cannons. Project it as a hologram." Anthony said with a grin, but also rubbed at his shoulders. "And turn up the damn heating in here. It's almost freezing."

" _ **Doing that now, Sir.**_ "

Anthony felt the air heat up as all the blueprints except what he wanted disappear. He enlarged the hologram more and began looking over at each note he had made of materials and metals. Then he walked to another wall and pressed his hand against it. A light ' _ding_ ' was heard as the wall rumbled and slid to one side. Behind the wall was the machinery he had been building. Or rather, the hand blaster he had started working on.

"JARVIS, let's get to work." He said, picking up goggles and gloves and wearing them.

" _ **Of Course, Sir. I'll begin the setup.**_ "

The Contraption floated in the air as parts of the table it had been sitting on transformed itself. As Anthony picked up two styluses, the hand contraption opened to reveal a network of circuitry being constructed.

" _ **Starting from where we have left, please connect circuits 254A to 341B.**_ "

The circuit ends lit up as a beacon for Anthony to see which he then connected. Using the styluses, he dragged and extended the lines with precise movements and eventually connected the ends together.

For the next three hours, he connected circuits, added electrostatic lenses & implemented coils into the glove. Experimentation, drawing, planning, welding, hammering, researching and even uniting an array of experimental circuit nerves in order for him to feel outside of his glove whenever he touched something.

" _ **Sir, Time is 4:34.**_ _ **I believe you need some rest for now. Please make your way back to bed.**_ "

"No. I'm nearly finished, dammit," Anthony argued, researching metals and alloys he would need to create the external plating and protection.

" _ **Sir, you have School to attend-**_ "

"Just 15 minutes more, JARVIS. That's all we need right?"

" _ **Actually 18 minutes would be more precise, Sir.**_ "

"Then we're finishing this. _Today, right now._ "

" _ **... All right, Sir.**_ "

"Let's go."

30 minutes later, Anthony and JARVIS were finally adding the finishing touches. All that was needed now was a good paint job that would stand out. Anthony couldn't help but grin even though he was covered in dust, burns and sweat. Actually, his finger was bleeding too. He put down the tools in his hands and jumped with a fist pump.

" _Finally! I've finally done it!_ "

" _ **Yes, Sir, you have. Would you like to test it out?**_ "

Anthony fitted his hand into the glove. It fit perfectly. He moved his hand within it, hearing it's insides whir and click into shape. He clicked his fingers within it, hearing the metallic ring it gave. He stared into the crystal blue electrostatic lenses in his gloves; in awe of what he had created.

It was perfect in every way, shape and form. It almost brought him to tears.

" _ **Sir? You've been silent for almost 5 minutes. Are you quite alright?**_ "

Anthony grunted and laughed in reply.

"Very funny, JARVIS. I'm just surprised it even works at all. If I'm completely honest, I rather expected it to fail."

" _ **I'm rather confused, Sir. Why? You had my help doing it also. The margin of error is so minimal it might as well have been impossible.**_ "

"It was my first time, JARVIS, creating anything at all. Well, anything of this calibre at least."

" _ **True, Sir. Anyways, would you like to test the Muon accelerator?**_ "

Another wall split in two and a path opened from it. Anthony's grin became wider as he headed down into the Firing Range. The path was a metal bridge with water on either side. Seeing as it was winter, he guessed the water would be even colder than usual. Thankfully, the heating was on or he might have shivered thinking of such freezing cold.

" _ **Sir, your helmet.**_ "

A metal helmet that covered his whole head came down from the ceiling in front of him. Taking it from the robotic arm, he fit it on.

" _Helmet Online._ " A female AI voice stated. Anthony could see everything in front of him once more. The helmet quickly connected to his hand cannon and scanned it over. " _Welcome, Mr Stark._ "

"Thank you, Sunday." Anthony replied, "Time to test this baby out!"

Raising an arm, he aimed at the target display a distance away from him. Hearing the build-up of energy in his palm, he fired. A single pure blue muon energy beam shot from his arm and vaporised a hole in the target ahead of him. Anthony fell over as the recoil blew him away. He got up quickly to see the damage he had done.

The muon beam had completely blown a hole through the target as well as burrowed a hole in the wall behind.

" _Holy shit!_ " Anthony gasped, looking at the wall.

" _ **Language, please, Sir...**_ "

Anthony ignored the A.I as he rushed to see the wall. A large hole with cracks forming around it and it was still smoking slightly. He pressed a gloved finger too it but drew it back quickly when the neural interface picked up the intense heat.

"I've done it..." He whispered. "I've really flipping done it!"

" _ **Yes, Sir. You have.**_ "

Anthony finally felt the weight of tiredness. It was time to go back to bed. Another day, another piece of equipment.

" _ **Pack up, Sir?**_ "

"Yes please, JARVIS. I'm going now."

" _ **Good morning, Sir. Have a good 30 minutes rest.**_ "

"30 minutes?!"

" _ **Yes, Sir. The time is 6:30.**_ "

"Just great..."

* * *

So I'm done! Hope you all enjoyed, I'm not sure when the next update will be, but maybe when I get more time...

Anyways don't forget to review, favourite and follow this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
